campcadaverfandomcom-20200213-history
Camp Cadaver Song
Hello, Gking10 here, welcome to my trash. So this is a song, because all social deduction games need to have songs. It's like a law or something. So, anyway, this is not a rap. Please don't rap it. The tune is kinda slow and follows the "duh - duh - duh - duh - duh - duh - duh" fro, the night music of the original game... (Sigh... I don't know what I'm doing.) Camp Conover by Gking10 Why would they bring children here, To this place of fog and fear? There's anterior motives, I think that's clear. The Bus Driver drives at his location. This is a nightmare of our creation. The teens load out one by one. I notice in one's hand- Is that a gun? This is a school trip fated to go Wrong, wrong, wrong But while we survive As long as we are alive Let's gather for one last campfire song Camp Conover Our lives are over In this hellish game Innocents are slain Turn on your friends Bring their lives' end Execute those you hate Before it's too late Their goal is clear To turn you into a cadaver... Some say the killer still walks to this day... Some say victims' blood brings psychos anew I'm a goth and ghost whisperer. Here's what the spirits say. "All we know is that they're coming for all of you" Rumors around the camp tell of the tycoon. Who wants this land for him and his goons And there are those we long outcast Who want to cause trouble for us trying to outlast We're all bystanders to the slaughter No longer Will we sit down and take this We must be strong So let's gather for the sacrifice To our campfire song Camp Conover Your life's over In this hellish game You're the one to blame You turned on your friends And brought their lives' end We executed you out of hate Before it was too late. Your goal was clear To turn us into cadavers "I'm a local priest and too say, at the least, When put up to the test, to the murders, Claud confessed." "Wait, I'm a nerd and from what I have learned, that role can simply not be. You must be a bully!" "I am your counselor and with this information, I would concur, If you weren't acting so suspicious! You're a stalker planning something malicious!" "Alright you all win, I confess all my sins. I caused all their deaths, because I should have been the last one left." "You heard that, sacrifice!" "Oh crap, we shouldn't have taken that advice." In his will, "You're going down!" Claud's role was Class Clown... "I'm the one who brought this strife, I caused his death Before I take my own life, I'll say this with my last breath... A Wolfman unleashes his inner beast. The Scientist spreads his deadly disease. The Puppet Master wraps you in strings. and the Collector stores you with his things. A Blob absorbs you into his mass. A slasher cut you up extremely fast A scarecrow stalks you from outside and a Convict is attempting to hide. A Strangler chokes your throat An Idol turns you into a slave, devote. A Gasser spreads his fumes around. A Firestarter burns your house down. A wendingo consumes your skin There's no way that you could win, You situation's just too dire So let gather around the campfire..." Camp Conover, Where you're a misfit. Camp Conover, where for living, you're unfit. Camp Conover, you must contest. Camp Conover, to win this quest Camp Conover Our life's over We no longer fear Now we're cadavers.